gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin McHale
Kevin Michael McHale, born June 14, 1988, is a 26-year-old American actor, singer, and dancer. He was a member of the boy band, Not Like Them (NTL), and is best known for his portrayal of Artie Abrams on Glee. Personal life McHale was born in Plano, Texas. He later moved to Santa Clarita, California, where he attended Academy of the Canyons, a public high school. Looking back on his time there, he said "I hate being categorized so I intentionally didn't belong to a clique. I was friends with everyone." Career McHale was in a boy band, NTL (Not Like Them), for six years- they made an appearance in Bratz: The Movie in 2007. He made his television debut in All That in 2005. He appeared in Zoey 101 for three episodes, The Office, and '' Ruthless'', a short, in 2007. McHale would be in two episodes of the hit HBO show, True Blood, in 2008. He auditioned for the of Artie, an paraplegic member of the Glee Club, on Fox's Glee with "Let it Be" in 2008 and got the role (and has been playing it since 2009). His first hit single on Glee ''was ''Dancing with Myself. Ironically, despite playing a wheelchair-bound character, McHale is one of the best dancers on the set. His dancing background was exhibited in Dream On, the nineteenth episode of Season One, in which he performed Safety Dance. He also danced in a dream sequence alongside Harry to the song Scream in the third season episode Michael. In 2012, McHale hosted The Teen Choice Awards with Demi Lovato. He appeared in Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" music video alongside Glee co-star, Darren Criss. McHale was announced to have joined the cast of Boychoir in late February 2014. It began production on 24 February 2014.Debra Winger, Eddie Izzard, Josh Lucas, Kevin McHale Join School Drama ‘Boychoir’ He and Amber announced that they will co-host a radio show every Friday. It airs on Dash Radio and is titled "McRiley", their ship/mashed together name; it began on September 26, 2014 - the same day it was announced.For 1 hour come listen to @druidDUDE I talking all things music on http://t.co/kY4KIMRn2r on the 'Main Stage' channel! 3pm PST/6pm ESTYay! #mcriley is trending! Thank you loves �� tune in! http://t.co/zdQ4bgfiVd Filmography Links and Social Networks *Facebook *IMDb *Instagram *iTunes *News Page *Tumblr *Twitter Trivia *He supports the NO H8 campaign along with Chris Colfer (Kurt Hummel), Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang), Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes), and Alex Newell (Unique Adams). *He is right-handed. *His favorite color is Royal Blue. *His favorite artists are Michael Jackson and McFly. *The first CD he ever bought was from 2gether (a boyband from MTV). *His favorite TV shows are Misfits, Skins, and Brothers & Sisters. *Like Darren Criss and Chris Colfer, his favorite book series is Harry Potter. *His favorite holiday spot is Florida, USA. *He has a Golden Retriever called Bailey. *He is the uncle of Rose and Jack Horan. *He almost got the part of McLovin in the hit film Superbad. *He's 5'7 1/2". *Co-star Chris Colfer stated in 2010 that he's the best male dancer among the cast. *Just like Jenna and Lea, he has a tattoo saying "Imagine" on his right foot. *In an interview, Dianna Agron said that out of all of the Glee guys, if she had to choose one, although she loves them all, Kevin is the most dateable. *He had a cameo role as Everett McDonald in Katy Perry's Last Friday Night with Glee co-star, Darren Criss. His character had a crush on Kathy Beth Terry. She didn't reciprocate the feelings, though it is shown near the end of the video she could be warming to him. *He had a crush on Tyra Banks. *He can't play guitar and he fakes it on the show. *He was a guest mentor on The Glee Project's season one episode Generosity, and season two's Adaptability. *During an interview, co-star Dianna Agron asked the cast "What was the most favorite moment of the season?." Kevin answered "Every time I sit next to you in a scene." *He is in an open relationship with his iPhone. *He was roommates with Jenna Ushkowitz. *He loves Brazil and often spends his holidays there. *He is a high baritone. *He is a fan of the TV show Doug. *He has admitted to being in love with Vanessa and her character Sugar. *When hosting the 2012 Teen Choice Awards with Demi Lovato, they spoke about growing up in the same food court. Apparently, Chord Overstreet, his Glee co-star, is also a friend of Demi Lovato. * He is the first Glee actor to make an appearance on True Blood. He is followed by Patrick Gallagher (Ken Tanaka), Anna Camp (Candace Dystra) and Tamlyn Tomita (Julia Chang). Gallery 12527588 tml.jpg 13608 Kevin M.jpg Gleeguys.jpg Fox Presents Glee Mall Tour Los Angeles 6LUm egOx5nl.jpg KM.jpg Large_upload.jpg Tumblr_mc8clhw3g31qh4ldbo1_500.jpg Glee-season-2.jpg ThumbnailCAWRIMK2.jpg ThumbnailCAVWRNYM.jpg ThumbnailCASDC61E.jpg ThumbnailCAK3MNGB.jpg Tumblr_mbuu3drVqT1r81iaho3_250.jpg ThumbnailCAIPDI3Z.jpg ThumbnailCA9ML7BJ.jpg Artie "Red Pants" Abrams.jpg 38592189.png 22065-by-littlechipiee.jpg KevinPerf.gif 120776-Kevin_McHale_large.jpg Naamloos1.jpg 222.jpg 3867005698_d521ec8d6c.jpg kevin mchale ice watch.jpg normal_05~2.JPG 17.png normal_02~54.jpg normal_02~70.jpg|whahaaaaa normal_01~58.jpg normal_05~26.jpg normal_07~15.jpg|nlt GothedOut!.jpg ThumbnailCA2IUKEL.jpg Thrillerglee.jpg 0909glee.jpg BadBoyKevin.jpg Cory+Kevin=Kory.jpg KevinDreamyMcHale.jpg KevinMcHale=;).jpg KevinMcSmiles!.jpg Ms. A & GleeGirl's Hubbies.jpg OldSchoolKevin.jpg Tartie-Ms. A style.jpg ThumbnailCAIYXTJD.jpg ThumbnailCAL7AIY8.jpg TotalUn-real-ness.jpg IKnowILookGood.jpg SAM THRUSTING.gif 2j4wkk4.gif Glee+Cast+04.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Bartie-2.jpg glee-prom-08.jpg glee-prom-09.jpg 18.jpg|Kevin McHale and Naya Rivera Artie&Mini.jpg The Most Increably Fashionable Kevin McHale.jpg Partie!.jpg Kevin McHale.jpg Blah Blah Blah.jpg WOW! Kevin.jpg Kevin McHale-2.jpg Boyband Kevin.jpg Sue vs. You1000x.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-and-kevin-mchale-cast-members-F0NTo8.jpg ;D.jpg Kevin in central park - glee innyc.jpg Kevin and darren - post meeting mayor - glee in nyc.png Glee cast in central park 3 - glee in nyc.jpg Glee cast in central park - glee in nyc.jpg Kevin-MINE!.jpg Finnie (Finn-Artie).jpg Check Mate, Artie.jpg Tumblr lkvosvdHoe1qd53kgo1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfv2oajy6J1qd53kgo1 400.jpg 39641 423815579580 265469539580 4614262 8172247 n.jpg 28567 395500299580 265469539580 3928664 5590006 n.jpg 5.164731.jpg 251578_229911750378125_212619538774013_578735_3430954_n.jpg 6030228859_4b8bc3afda_b.jpg Z - lol c artie!.jpg|Kevin Shirtless|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/File:Artie1.jpg KM2.jpg|Kevin McHale Kevin_Hot.png Kevin_Jesus.jpg Daaam Kevin.jpg KevinHaleHarryShum.jpg Tumblr m57zr8viw81rojy6eo1 500.jpg 595586827.jpg Gleecast111.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Tumblr m76gpqp8WU1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg tumblr_m76gwahrCv1rojy6eo1_r1_500.jpg Nayakevinjenna.jpg Tumblr m765omFnK51rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr m76jhrboE41qb74s3o2 500.jpg Tumblr m76rg8H6Z21rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m76rg8H6Z21rojy6eo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m76rg8H6Z21rojy6eo3 1280.jpg Realartcedes.gif KevinMCHaleAtComicCon.jpg KevinJennaNaqyaatComicCon.jpg DarrenKevin2.jpg DarrenandKevin.jpg KevinMcHaleChangingRoom.jpg KevinMcHaleDemiLovato.jpg McHalowitz.gif KevinMcHale'sfamilyredCarpet.jpg KevinSurfboard.jpg KevinIceBatman.jpg Tumblr mb3fyd82sG1rhz32ao4 250.jpg Tumblr mb3t3ukeIi1r4yh8wo1 250.png Tumblr mb3t3ukeIi1r4yh8wo2 250.png Tumblr mb3t3ukeIi1r4yh8wo3 250.png Tumblr mb3t3ukeIi1r4yh8wo4 250.png Tumblr mb3uecCPSe1r4vaxqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb4hu7cKa21qcmakyo2 500.png Tumblr mb40g2XR281qhh5fko1 500.jpg Tumblr mb462vGTeK1r8t2r5o1 500.jpg AHS 01.jpg kevin 151.jpg kevin 150.jpg KevinChocolate.gif Stayawayfrombrittany sam.gif KevinAvacado.gif Tumblr mdwl45SZQ51qgqyeio4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7l7qmexrN1qinh2vo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7l7qmexrN1qinh2vo1 r2 250.gif KevinSexy.png tumblr_mckgdbBGBV1rxyf78o1_500.png tumblr_mekg1lyYpu1qfm552o8_250.jpg McVeraTCA.jpg McVeraTCAs.jpg GleeCastSAG.png McRileySAG.png McVeraSAG.jpg KevinSAG.jpg McRileySAG.png KevinSAG2.jpg KevinsagRC.jpg k12.jpg KH43.jpg KM32.jpg KM43.jpg PaleyFest13 - 15.jpg PaleyFest13 - 14.jpg PaleyFest2013 - 40.jpg J&K2GOT.png Jenna&KevinGOT.jpg KevinATGOT.jpg KevinATGOT2.jpg KevinLV.jpg KevinLV2.jpg Tumblr lktd2qbaVV1qfxoeu.jpg IMG 8008.jpg Ba561da4ad6911e2986822000aa8062e 7.jpg KvinLMT.jpg KvinLMT2.jpg KevinGB2.jpg KevinGB.jpg KevinWhiteHouseDinner2.jpg KevinWhiteHouseDinner.jpg Kevin-McHale-kevin-mchale-27967069-400-500.jpg Kevin-with-Sophie-kevin-mchale-30535885-612-612.jpg KevMacHale.jpg JDK.jpg KejennaUpfronts.png 2013UpfrontCast2.JPG 2013UpfrontCast.jpg CastUpfronts.jpg KevinUpfronts.jpg JKChoosingGlee.jpg JKChoosingGlee1.jpg JKChoosingGlee2.jpg JKChoosingGlee4.jpg CastAnniePremiere2.jpg CastAnniePremiere.jpg CastAnniePremiere3.jpg CastAnniePremiere4.jpg CastAnniePremiere5.jpg Jenna&KevinAnniePremiere.jpg Kevin&JennaAnniePremiere2.jpg KevinAnniePremiere.jpg KevinAnniePremiere1.jpg F1ecbdd3-bfed-33ad-ab6d-1c89ea50f553.jpeg 3bb0629a-c9a1-3edf-a885-09f77d8be304.jpeg 169390205.jpg 31abaead-1ed4-342a-a184-500b43d1ee98.jpeg tumblr_mncbfz7X7D1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg kevin mchale at fox.png 170344609.jpg GSI HR JPEG.AG007071 02.jpg 170374777.jpg SPL560504 007.jpg SPL560504 009.jpg 170373582.jpg SPL560504 004.jpg SPL560504 005.jpg tumblr_mof05iTsF41rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_mof05iTsF41rojy6eo2_500.jpg tumblr_moh9ypxdLr1rv3iito1_500.jpg tumblr_moj2kfEutB1rnfpjvo1_500.jpg tumblr_modc48l7mU1rojy6eo2_500.jpg tumblr_modc48l7mU1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mox21rIVXe1rojy6eo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mox21rIVXe1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg GleeEXCL062413 01.jpg GleeEXCL062413 02.jpg GleeEXCL062413 04.jpg JennaKevinAndJacob BTSS5PromoShoot.png cfd033e2e03411e2bcfd22000a1f9d84_7.jpg E3006de4ea6411e287e222000aaa0aa2 7.jpg Keap3.jpg Keap2.jpg 1003521 683132738383125 1861594218 n.jpg|Kevin at the Young Hollywood Awards. 175282489 10.jpg 175282168.jpg 175284542.jpg 175284576.jpg Tumblr mranadqCS01qiicbko1 500 (1).jpg 2013 Teen Choice Awards.jpg Kevin and Skylar Astin.jpg McGustin.jpg normal_KM_003~19.jpg normal_KM_001~25.jpg BRbJomqCEAEg56o.jpeg Chord.JPG|Stank face! Van 2.jpg Van 1.jpg TITARTIE.jpg 9ac6033e06a911e398b222000aa80313 7.jpg kevin mchale party.png Snack time.jpg F4e0ce1e09c211e3ab2122000a9f4dc5 7.jpg 44f1768009f811e39c2822000a1fbe4c 7.jpg E698482e11cd11e3ab2122000a9f4dc5_7.jpg BT5-gPbIcAAM0b7.jpg Gleedwts.jpg 71287c5e230611e3943122000ab5bcef 7.jpg Tumblr mthmkznkWB1s40538o4 r9 250.png Tumblr mthmkznkWB1s40538o3 250.png Tumblr mthmkznkWB1s40538o2 r1 250.png Tumblr mthmkznkWB1s40538o1 250.png tumblr_mtm5haQ9mi1rjojhao1_500.jpg Tumblr mtqw0qpVsg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 228d7446293211e39a9022000aa82198 8.jpg Tumblr mtxdsiSJvm1rojy6eo3 500.jpg Tumblr mtxdsiSJvm1rojy6eo2 500.jpg Tumblr mtxdsiSJvm1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr mtwl52HANB1rojy6eo2 250.gif Tumblr mtwl52HANB1rojy6eo1 250.gif BVdAFaLCcAEu3Wb.jpg Tumblr_mtwiqguTta1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr mu0qrkV3OS1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Jenna, Kevin, and Meg AHS Coven.jpg Tumblr mukzut3vFD1s57bimo1 500.png 138a3b56351111e397fd22000ae912c9 8.jpg 315799a6361c11e3bb4e22000aaa0771 8.jpg tumblr_mutfeygT9H1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo2_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo3_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo4_500.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo5_r2_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo6_r1_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo7_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo8_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo9_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo10_r2_250.jpg tumblr_mutwvjsHTt1sl95dqo1_500.jpg tumblr_mutwgmyFpN1snwbr0o1_500.png IMG_0664.jpg 1399754_653182294721682_46453182_o.jpg IMG_0480.jpg IMG_0645.jpg IMG_0646.jpg tumblr_mut1akLcWY1sgjr0so1_500.jpg 0e9c66282249134.jpg 2a6db2282249568.jpg 3f505a282249263.jpg 5a8b53282251424.jpg 8c773e282251071.jpg baf39c282250935.jpg d27135282250702.jpg d27135282250702.jpg f3e9e9282248900.jpg IMG_066bvn.jpg D36b1a9c390a11e3b1d222000a1fb859 8.jpg Tumblr mttarlZOnG1s40538o1 r6 500.png Tumblr_mvctuo426b1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mvfzmcjAcC1rojy6eo1 500.jpg C3a4d30a41a711e3860d22000aa81037_8.jpg 55d8e960437d11e3aadd22000a1fbd6a 8.jpg Kevin and Jenna.jpg Kevin at 2am.jpg Kevin Photoshoot (1).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (2).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (3).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (6).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (5).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (7).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (8).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (9).jpg Jayma, Kevin, and Cory with fans.jpg Kevin and dog ("his boyfriend").jpg Kevin MAUS Photography (1).jpg Kevin MAUS Photography (2).jpg Kevin MAUS Photography (3).jpg Tumblr mxgp9fxlKp1rehj12o3 250.png Tumblr mxgp9fxlKp1rehj12o4 250.png Tumblr mxgp9fxlKp1rehj12o2 250.png Tumblr mxgp9fxlKp1rehj12o1 250.png Tumblr mxieavfvAg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Kevin TTP.jpg Kevin, Dianna, Harry and Jenna tbt.jpg Tumblr mxypbhsVyC1qiicbko1 500.jpg Nationals ipare glam ours.jpg Tumblr mwljstGyyZ1s40538o1 r1 500.png Tumblr my17nx5w4m1qiicbko1 500.jpg Chorddiva.jpg tumblr_mya94zATk61qiicbko1_500.jpg C693de966e9611e3934512125f563021 8.jpg Kevin new tattoo (2013).jpg kevinMAUSpic.jpg 1016301 614997438537043 842019168 n.jpg Geddit boys.jpg Kevin and Becca Fox TCAs 2014.jpg Jenna, Becca, Chord, Kevin Fox TCAs 2014.jpg Jena and Kevin Fox TCAs 2014.jpg Kevin and Jenna Fox TCA.jpg Kevin TCAs .jpg Kevin TCAs(2).jpg Kevin TCAs(3).jpg Tumblr mzgo7rRsku1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mzighwGt5Q1qiicbko1 500.jpg Kevin McHale pole dance 50.gif Kevin McHale pole dance 2 250.gif Kevin as a ginger.jpg Tumblr mzw8qi6iUn1rojy6eo2 500.jpg Tumblr mzw8tqdJEe1rojy6eo1 500.jpg D128b4c486da11e39a87121325ee9120 8.jpg Blartie graduate.jpg KevinandDarrenonsetmakingsillyfaces.jpg Kevin at a party.jpg Kevin at a party2.jpg Kevin at a party3.jpg Kevin and Mark tbt .jpg Kevin new pic Feb2014.jpg 5ed31cb0a28311e3a4a71214c6305846_8.jpg Amberqqqqq111.jpg tumblr_n25u8zmpbN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n23wyc3sPo1qiicbko1_500.jpg 9188cf20b47511e3b19d12b91ad31f42 8.jpg Tumblr n39otgcK2f1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg LM and KM.jpg 10354464_675173562519589_71274524_n.jpg Jenna and Kevin Instagram.jpg 10387809_233354223540938_337576365_n.jpg 10369433_1516492788570221_219749452_n.jpg 928345 258250057703765 1411810412 n.jpg tumblr_n9t6e7LfUo1rojy6eo1_250.gif tumblr_n9t6e7LfUo1rojy6eo5_250.gif tumblr_n9t6e7LfUo1rojy6eo6_250.gif tumblr_n9t6e7LfUo1rojy6eo3_250.gif tumblr_n9t6e7LfUo1rojy6eo2_250.gif tumblr_n9t6e7LfUo1rojy6eo4_250.gif tumblr_n9t6e7LfUo1rojy6eo7_250.gif tumblr_n9t6e7LfUo1rojy6eo9_250.gif tumblr_n9t6e7LfUo1rojy6eo8_250.gif 10617086_639100019522260_301965193_n.jpg Heather n kevin 10.9.14.jpg Tumblr nbq85r9kH41rojy6eo1 500.jpg Artie n santana 10.9.14.jpg Tartie 9.9.14.jpg Tumblr ncq5bfXV2v1qbtag1o2 500.jpg Tumblr ncr9iz0P1G1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndcuirztnk1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr ndcn10lP5J1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr ndma45wjM31rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndn8zhSYSC1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ndo4iuf55u1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndx5lwI8921rojy6eo1 r1 1280.png Tumblr ndz0v1Hhis1rojy6eo1 r1 1280.png Tumblr necfuwofGV1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nee99xpHa31rojy6eo1 r2 1280.png Tumblr nefglwynWD1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nemy4ftTWU1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nesek4zzIW1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr newyixh0gU1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg B2TIfwTCAAEiLw7.jpg large.jpg Tumblr nf1s8m1fJi1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9t9mxKxd1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfd36txT941qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmiqkm5FX1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg 10844094 1553574098192430 230292480 n.jpg Tumblr ng6zqbm1dr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpq3s5xq61qbdepdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngpx60TYN21r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg 10865009 759730007435093 798472366 n.jpg Tumblr ngtfejSwt31r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngx9d0sRNF1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg B5VAk9PIEAEKBxR.jpg tumblr_nh5hrx3xze1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg 10859994_340836336103240_431344755_n.jpg tumblr_nho7nkLHKK1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ni0s4vyEzm1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_niadszvV6e1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_niam6mQUlr1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_niclgsrV541rojy6eo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_niiiozAH5G1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg 10838767_1035456773148067_1438309484_n.jpg Tumblr njfyvhwVvX1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg tumblr_njh8xuw1Xb1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njkex4Yxk31rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Videos NLT - That Girl Kevin McHale Hosting the Teen Choice Awards 2012 Glee Audition Kevin MChale References Category:Actors